


Hangman, It's Not Your Fault

by Annonb



Series: Shane/Rick & Daryl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: Daryl has a rash and Rick blows it out of proportion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * The Hannibal mentioned here is the same Hannibal from the TV series and he has his own little boy, Will. HE IS NOT A SERIAL KILLER IN THIS VERSE. I'll be posting the other stories in this series soon. 
> 
> * WARNING: Diaper talk and diaper use
> 
> * This is another series I have going on at my LJ. This is the newest installment of that series and my lame attempt at humor. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to the amazingly wonderful and beautiful, Adry. She is my cheerleader and inspiration. Without her, I would have given this up long ago. Thank you, soul sister<333 I love you to the moon and back again and would fight off an "evil doctor rocket science monster with capabilities to destroy the entire universe" MCS - Capital H if one ever got between us. I love you, darling<333

Shane entered the house quietly as possible. It was currently Daryl's naptime and as much as he wanted to see his baby boy, he didn't want to wake him. The little guy had a few restless nights the past week. He desperately needed the sleep. 

Once inside Shane toed off his work shoes and padded down the front hall. He had a long day with his new partner and needed a drink. The transition wasn't easy for him. He missed having his husband by his side. He missed their two minds working together as one. He missed that synergy. But until they found a suitable daycare and eased Daryl into it he'd have to deal with incompetence. 

Shane entered the kitchen and snagged a beer from the fridge. He caught a glimpse of Rick sitting on the couch in the family room. He popped the cap of the bottle and smiled at the other man. 

Rick ignored him. 

Shane frowned. He made his way over to the man. He stopped a few paces away from him. Rick was staring hard at the ground. He didn't seem to notice his husband's presence at all. 

"Rick? You alright, hun?"

Rick took a breath and shook his head slightly. That's when Shane got a good look at the man's eyes. They were red-rimmed and swollen. Tear tracks stained his cheeks. 

"Rick? My god!" Shane set his beer on the coffee table and sat down next to him. He grabbed the man's shoulders and forced him to face him. "What happened? Are you alright? Is somethin' wrong with Daryl?"

Rick took a shaky breath. 

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely and buried his head in his hands. 

"Tell me," Shane urged sounding distinctly panicked. "Did Daryl get hurt? Did you fight? Did he have a breakdown?"

Rick shook his head. 

"No, it's nothin' like that." 

"Then what is it?"

Rick moved away out of Shane's grasp and pulled his leg up on the couch.

"I thought we were doin' everything right. I thought we were doin' good for him. I love him so much, Shane." 

The wavy-haired man pulled Rick into his arms and caressed him tightly.

"I know that. Now, what's wrong?"

"He's in pain and it's our fault. We're to blame, Shane. I never thought," Rick paused. He rubbed a hand down his face. "All the things I imagined that could go wrong with all this I never imagined we would be the problem. I thought we could fix everything with Daryl. I thought we would give him the childhood, the love, and affection he never had."

"Rick, take a deep breath and tell me what's got you so emotional," Shane ordered calmly.

Rick stopped and nodded. He sucked air deeply into his lungs and let it out slowly. 

"Good," Shane praised. "Now, what's wrong?"

Rick's sight drifted away. He was too ashamed, too ashamed to even make eye contact with his husband. He hesitated a moment before answering. 

"Daryl has a diaper rash."

Shane nearly fell to the floor. 

"A rash?"

Rick nodded. 

"I was changin' him before his nap and there was a rash," Rick explained as he wiped away fresh tears.

There was a momentary silence. 

"A diaper rash," Shane laughed. "That's what's got you so upset?" 

Rick pulled away. He crossed his arms across his chest and pressed his lips together into a thin tight line. 

"I don't find anything amusin' in this, Shane."

"Oh man. I was thinkin' the worst!" Shane fell back onto the couch with a sigh of relief. "Thank God it's nothin'."

Rick turned and eyed his husband seriously. 

"Nothin'? How can you say it's nothin'!" He fumed. "How can you act so nonchalant about this? He has a rash, Shane."

The other man sat back up. He reached over and placed a calm hand on Rick's shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hey, what's up? Why does this have you all upset? You're makin' a big-to-do over nothin'."

"It's not nothin'," Rick hissed. "It means we're bad parents." 

Shane's lips twitched. 

"Don't start laughin' again, Shane. This is serious." 

"I'm sorry but you're bein' ridiculous. I feel bad our boy is in discomfort, but you're blowin' this out of proportion." Shane paused for a moment. "Hold on."

Shane stood up and left the room. He came back a moment later with his laptop. He sat back down next to Rick and opened it up. He started up his browser and navigated to the page he was looking for. 

"Rick, there are quite a few things that can cause a rash besides sittin' in a wet diaper too long."

"Like what?"

"Like a new diet. It says right here that new foods can cause rashes. Daryl finally has a stable diet and access to foods he's never had before. Were constantly gettin' him to try new things. Look. Here it says some acidy fruits could be the culprit for some babies. He's just not used to it yet. If anything is givin' him a rash it's his new diet. He just needs to settle into it. For cryin' out loud, Rick we just had dinner at Hannibal's. You think Daryl has ever had a blood orange before? Hell, I doubt before us he ever had a regular orange!"

Rick scooted closer to his husband. 

"What else does it say?"

Shane smiled kindly. 

"Antibiotics. Which he just started a round of three days ago when we took him to the doctor for probably the first time in his life." 

"Anything else?"

Shane nodded. 

"It says here that the diaper area is warm and moist - even with regular changes. It's a prime spot for a bacterial or yeast infection to grow."

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor," Rick said quietly. 

Shane closed the lid to his laptop and set it down on the coffee table. He shook his head. 

"The article said it will clear up in a few days or so. All we have to look out for is an infection." 

Shane held his arms out to the other man.

Rick accepted the welcoming embrace and snuggled in close. 

"You feel better now?" Shane asked. 

Rick smiled as he patted the hands wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, a little."

Both their eyes caught the lights on the baby monitor flash and listened to the soft cries accompanied by it. 

Shane maneuvered himself out from around Rick.

"I'll get him." 

"Don't forget to check the rash for infection when you change his diaper," Rick ordered. 

"Yes, honey."

"And don't forget to rinse his bottom with warm water. There are some cotton balls and a spray bottle above the changing table."

"Yes, yes." 

"Oh, and make sure you pat his skin dry. Don't rub it!"

"Okay, dear."

"And the cream is in the basket-"

Shane turned and faced his husband. 

"Rick, I can handle this. Don't worry. You just put on a happy face when we get down here. We don't want him thinking somethin' is seriously wrong."


	2. An Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an update to the story. This is an update about my absence. I'm almost done with the next chapter though.

I am so sorry everyone. I feel terrible about leaving you all hanging, but my father died a few months back. I'm nowhere near recovering. It was completely unexpected. My heart is shattered into a billion pieces that I fear I can't glue back together. He was my best friend. The greatest father that ever lived. I can't fathom my future without him and quite frankly don't want to. His death has left me a broken, empty shell of a person. At least, that's how it feels. I'll never be the same. 

I'm almost done with the next chapter of this story, so keep an eye out if you want. Then I'll get back to moving my LJ stuff over here. Fingers crossed.

Thank you to all those who left kind words. I really do appreciate them. Please, be patient just a little longer. 

I'm not well.


End file.
